


Bad Ending

by KLDKaiser



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLDKaiser/pseuds/KLDKaiser
Summary: [If you read this message, send help. I’ve been trapped here for ages, I don’t have any heartbeets left, and I don’t know how long I’ll last without going crazy.]Kodya and Gyrus didn’t meet in voyage 34, causing events to change and now Kodya doesn’t have any healing items left for his future voyages.





	Bad Ending

**_Welcome.. hopelessly lost souls_ ** .

 

Drip. Drip.

 

**_To the beginning of your journey._ **

 

Cough.

 

**_You’ve been chosen…_ **

 

Wheeze… huff.

 

**_To conquer this world where past and future fuse._ **

 

Kodya dragged himself slowly over the sharp jagged rocks, their edges digging into his stomach and legs, the boss sword stuck in his stomach occasionally bumping into a stray stone, making him wince with pain. Finally reaching the stone wall, he leaned against it for support and looked back at the bloody trail he left behind.

 

**_Consider this a detour from your trivial existence._ **

 

Gasping for air, he tried to make himself comfortable. Which was hard, since he had a bloody sword stuck inside him.

“Блядь… I haven’t got the boss sword yet and I ran out of heartbeets long ago…” Coughing, he spits out a glob of blood, the red projectile flying through the air then splatters and seeps into the earth, leaving a crimson stain that resembles a map of a foreign land. 

_ How many times have I died like this…  _

 

**_Your greatest trial awaits you._ **

 

It was excruciating, having to plunge the blade into his own stomach at the end of each voyage, but at least it was a swift quick death and the wound would be healed at the start of the next. This was different. This was a slow, agonising ache that burned as if the shadows pierced through his torso, as though rats were gnawing on his insides, lasting from the start of the voyage till his death.

 

**_The task: To release yourselves from the prison of this twisted dreamscape..._ **

 

Every heartbeat hurts. Every breath aches. The brown haired man stares forwards, his eyesight blurring. He tried to hide himself as best as possible so that no one pulls the sword out before his next voyage, though he couldn’t do anything about the blood. 

_ I hope someone finds me soon.. _

He knew about this cave since he first arrived here in this realm, but never found a need to use it. Until now.

 

**_You must restore the Room of Swords and open the gate to freedom._ **

 

Kodya smiled weakly. The Room of Swords was so close to being completed, so close until the end, until that green haired astronaut cut the ropes and left them falling. In order to survive, they had to scramble on top of each other, doing anything to keep themselves alive. The hunter had to do everything in order for them to trust him again, but only barely, even though he had no part in Gyrus’ plan.

 

**_Complete your test without delay or punishment will come your way._ **

 

_ As long as the shadows don’t find me, I should be fine. _ The transmitter that allowed Kodya to contact Don and the others was crushed by Two a few voyages ago, and now there’s no one that’ll know what’s happened to him. 

_ Where are you Gyrus… We’ve lost everything thanks to you, and now we have to use more resources in order to find you. I don’t even know what to think of you anymore. _

 

**_Indeed, some of you will not survive._ **

 

Kodya sucked in another breath with difficulty. This voyage is about to end again soon. He closed his eyes. The hunter couldn’t remember the last time that he felt free of agony. He stopped counting the number of times he’s had to stay here quite some time ago, having to drag himself here then sitting alone in this dark cave, waiting for his inevitable early death.

 

**_But do not be afraid to die… Or you will fail._ **

 

Mind dulling, he felt himself slipping away, his heart slowing, the pain fading. Maybe he’ll have better luck next time, maybe someone from the Room of Swords will find him. Kodya took his last breath, then slumped sideways onto the uneven ground, no longer able to support his own weight. 

 

**_Do not… Keep me waiting..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it, it’s my first time posting in AO3 so I’m not sure if the format and stuff are alright, and I haven’t written anything since last year so I’m a bit rusty.. 12 days until S2 comes out!


End file.
